Raindrops and Blackfire
by kimqwin
Summary: What is wrong with me? We are in the middle of a thunderstorm and I want to stop and feel the rain? But perhaps this is the most logical thought I have had all day. I need to cool down. (RobStar. Oneshot.)


_21\. We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?_

I really could not stand his eyes on me.

Eyebrows knitted, jaw clenched, hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

Thank glork he was driving. He could only sneak a few glances at me in short periods of time.

Still, that does not make much of a difference. He was still steaming mad.

"You're overreacting," he says stiffly.

I feel white hot anger boil in the pit of my stomach. "I am not!"

"Starfire," he says, exasperated. I dislike the tune he uses. As if I was a mere child, in need of the scolding. I hate it. "Blackfire is genuinely concerned about you! She's changed, why can't you see that? Why can't you give her a chance?!"

Outside, a storm is brewing, the raindrops the size of walnuts. But even then, Robin's voice is louder than the thunder.

I clench and unclench my fists. "Do you even hear what you are saying, Robin? She is Blackfire. All my life, all she has done is to cause me harm!"

He slows the vehicle slightly and turns to look at me. I shiver. His eyes bore into mine, piercing blue, and for a moment I lost all my valid arguments.

I _really_ could not stand his eyes on me.

And it was funny, really. Hilarious, even. Because before, a thousand days ago, we were reversed. I was the one convincing him that Blackfire was good. That she could have even the slightest shrivel of love for me. And Robin was over his dead body before he would ever let me near her.

But now tables are turned, and as he buries his eyes into mine, I bite down the urge to scream. The difference now is that, unlike me, Robin's patience was short lived.

"She's your sister!" he practically growls. And despite the loud clapping of thunder, even I cannot find the reason he needs to shout. "You know what? You're being ridiculous. You sure this isn't about your inferiority complex towards her?"

And that draws the line.

"Stop the car," I say through gritted teeth.

"What are you—"

"Stop the car!" I screech. "I want to leave!"

What is wrong with me? We are in the middle of a thunderstorm and I want to stop and feel the rain? But perhaps this is the most logical thought I have had all day. I need to cool down.

Before Robin could respond, I pry the car door open.

"You've only ever heard her point of view. Why won't you listen to mine?" I say sadly, almost begging. I could not even look at him.

"But I suppose I do not matter to you anymore, do I?" I say curtly. I hop off and slam the door.

I don't bother looking back.

The rain does wonders. Cools down my boiling head. I wish it could heal my aching chest as well.

I walk. And walk. And walk. I do not know for how long. I do not remember how far. I was thoroughly soaked. Raindrops wash away my angry tears. I hug my arms and splash into puddle after puddle, not bothering how dirty it made my clothes. I try my best not to think about anything.

In fact, I was too caught up in thinking of ways to not think, that I did not see her.

There she was, dark hair, sharp eyes. Beautiful and ominous as always despite being drenched in the rain, leaning casually against a tree trunk.

"Hello, sister dear," she says with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Blackfire," I say, deadpan. I feel tired—too tired to feel anything, too tired to talk, too tired to care.

"So, where's Wonder Boy?" she says coolly.

"It does not matter," I reply.

"Aaaw. You two lovebirds fighting?"

I ignore her.

"Robin's acting all strange isn't he?" she purrs. "I wonder why . . ." And it was then that I notice the glass vial she's playing with, turning it around and around her hands, observing it with mock interest.

I feel my blood turn cold. "What did you . . ."

She holds up the vial. It contains bright green liquid, twinkling in the rain.

"Pretty isn't it?" She smirks at me. "Strongest one there is. Just one tiny drop, say, in water or food, and I can make anyone believe anything I want."

"Strong enough to make anyone believe that you have changed," I hiss, my gut churning.

She laughs. "Smart little sister."

It had happened so fast, it was a blur. Blackfire lunged. In a split second, she was behind me, locking my arms behind my back, pointing a knife at my throat. I was trapped. Behind my shoulder, she sneers.

"I couldn't come near you with Bird Boy all over you," she slurrs. "Always, always, protecting you. It's amazing how annoying lovestruck people can be."

She lightly touches the knife across my neck, making a small paper-cut wound. The rain makes it sting. I cringe.

"Now, I have you all to myself," she laughs.

"And you know the best part?" she muses. "Watching you slowly break as he slips further and further away from you." And despite the downpour, I hear her soft voice loud and clear. It horrifies me. I am paralyzed.

"Such a shame though. You two made a cute couple. Oh well, I never quite liked happy endings anyways."

She raises her knife above my head, aiming it at my throat. "Here's to your happily never after, sister."

She swings.

I slid my eyes shut, waiting for the impact, anticipating the blow.

It did not come though.

Instead I felt her figure slack against mine. Blackfire heaves a breath. "What—?" she hisses.

Her hold loosens and I pounce to free myself. She topples to her knees, and clutches her stomach. Her hand is soaked in blood.

I look up. And there he was. Unruly ebony hair, curiously masked eyes, cape flying in the wind, drenched in the rain. Robin. And he has a gun. Pointed at my sister.

"I wish I could say it's nice to see you again, Blackfire," he says, monotoned, "but it really isn't nice to see you again."

Blackfire gives off a sarcastic laugh. "You again. I should have known."

Robin shoots another bullet, but Blackfire is prepared this time. She lunges out of the way, sluggish from the blood loss. She fires a starbolt at him, knocking him off his feet. The gun flies out of his hand.

I wish I could help. I wish I could fight. But with such mixed emotions, my powers are of no use.

Robin is immediately back on his feet, bo-staff in hand, ready to pounce.

But Blackfire just laughs. "Look at you. How adorable."

Robin remains in a fighting stance.

"Hmm," Blackfire says, wiping the blood dripping from her lips. "I suppose . . . today isn't The End."

She turns to me. ". . . not yet."

Robin charges. But he is too late. Blackfire shoots a starbolt at the ground, creating an explosion. He is thrown back a few paces. Blackfire flies high in rapid pace. Within seconds, she is out of sight.

Robin stands. I watch as my sister, who I once loved, who I once thought could care for me as well, get away once more. Off into the cold depths of space. Until she decides to haunt me again.

In my peripheral vision, I can tell that Robin watches me.

I could taste the bile in my mouth. My throat feels dry. I do not want to see him. I do not want to speak to him.

I suppose it is childish of me. I am still mad. Though I know for a fact that it was not his fault, I still feel furious. And I know that he will notice this. And I know that he will apologize. And for whatever stupid reason, I think that that would make me feel worse, him asking forgiveness for things he was never responsible for. Hmph. Emotions are too troublesome.

He walks over to me. I stand stiffly, unable to meet his gaze.

I half-expect him to say "I'm sorry," or "You were right," or "We're alive." But instead, he surprises me by wrapping his arms around my figure, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"You matter to me," he says. He kisses the wound on my neck. "Don't you ever think that you don't."

My heart twists. Robin holds me tighter. And I let him.

We stay like that for a while, in the rain, letting it pour all over us. 

_**AN: I honestly do not know what to feel about this. I mean just look at this crazy mix of verb tenses like wtf. I think by jumbling these tenses up I made my own new kind of crazy nonsensical verb tense. But whatevs. I'm on an angst roll this weeeek. Message me for requests, I love talking to you weirdos. Oh and please review, I wanna know what you guys think.**_


End file.
